John Egbert (Canon, Composite)/Divine Destroyer
Summary John egbert is the main protagonist and the first kid we see in the popular comic named homestuck which was created by Andrew Hussie Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B | 9-A | 8-C | 7-C | High 6-B | 5-B | High 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A | 1-A Name: Zoosmell Pooplord which is the rejected name, John Egbert Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: 13 when we meet him, 16 current Classification: Human, sburb player, heir of breath, God Tier Powers and Abilities: '''time stop (he froze condesce in time also he stops in time this imp) telekinesis (he made a car fly with his powers he also made a ship fly with his wind powers) Intangibility (he turned himself into wind) wind manipulation (seen in his fight with condesce) BFR (he BFR a planet out of existance and this proves it) dimensional storage (he has the fetch modues which can store objects) plot manipulation (he trascends canon itself) time and space manipulation (he became unstuck in canon) reality warping (he blew up glitches out of the comic with his wind powers he did it here aswell) immortality (type 1, type 4 he ascended to god tier and 8 he will die only if his deaht is judged "just" or "heroic") regeneration (mid godly if his death isn't judged "heroic" or "just" he will revive jake died but he was revived becouse his death wasnt judged heroic or just high-godly) Barrier creation (he used his wind powers to create a barried) Ressurection (if his death isnt judged "heroic" or "just" he will come back) '''Attack Potency: Street level (he one shotted an imp) |''' 'Wall level '(He smashed alot of imps) '| Room level '(he destroyed a room) |''' Building Level '(He one shotted several big monsters with his wind) '| Town level '(john used his wind powers to blow out a fire that was burning an entire town) '| Large Country Level '(drills a planet to it's core using his wind powers) '| Planet level ' (he conjured planet level winds) '| Outerverse level '(he clashed with bec noir and bec noir killled a genesis frog, in homestuck there are platonic concepts,And in context they're being made by Jade's doodlepad, meaning platonic concepts casually exist within baseline realms in HS so a genesis frog would be outerverse level since it will be platonic concept also bec noir killed dave and john hitted bec in the head with his hammer) '| Outerverse Leve '(He punched god tier vriska and vriska killed the black king, the black king overpowered the trolls including terezi and kanaya, terezi fought lord jack and spades slick , spades slick had the sceptre of lord english which killed andrew hussie and lord jack has lord english powers also see another statment here and here, kanaya killed gamzee who defeated terezi) '| Outerverse Level '(He beat up god tier caliborn who while toying he was ruining dirk,roxy,jake and jane dirk fought lord jack and spades slick, jake overpowered jade who fought bec noir,roxy fought the condesce who easily beated kanaya and jane fought aranea who can match the condesce) '| Outerverse Level '(he trascends the paradox space and the paradox space trascends existance including the genesis frogs which are infinite trillion in number) '| Outerverse Level '(john merges with the ultimate weapon which was stated to beat lord english and lord english was going to destroy all of the paradox space) '| Outerverse Level '(He staggers lord english and restrains him) '''Speed: FTL '(he should be comparable to dave strider who can keep up with bro and bro keep up with jackspers who flew from planet to planet) '| Immeasurable '(he fought bec noir and bec noir moved in the furhtest ring were time and space doesnt exists) '| Irrelevant | Omnipresent '(he exists in all the timelines) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable, Irrelevant Striking Strength: Street class | Wall class | Town class | Large country class | Planet class | high outerversal | high outerversal | high outerversal | high outerversal | high outerversal Durability: Street level '(he survived getting hit by a door kicked by terezi) '| Planet level '(survived a punch from cans and keep in mind that cans fought dad and dad is comparable to bro, bro fought jackspers who destroyed 2 planets) '| High outerverse level '''(tanked attacks from the condesce) '''Stamina: Unknown, Most Likely Infinite Range: Street Level | Wall Level | Building Level | Town Level | Large Country Level | Planet Level | High outerverse level | High outerverse level | High Outerverse level | High outerverse level | High outerverse level Standard Equipment: '''Claw hammer, Pogo Hammer, Wrinklefucker, fear no anvil, Warhammer of Zillyhoo, Pop-O-Matic Vrillyhoo Hammer, '''Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: childish | takes Can take a while to properly assess a situation | non notable Feats: coming soon Notable Attacks/Techniques: none Key: base | upgraded | god tier | fused with the ultimate weapon | epilogues 'Note: if i find more feats i will add them ' Category:Divine Destroyer Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1